Just Us
by adalantee
Summary: Charlie has a question for Miles
1. Chapter 1

Miles realised he should have seen it coming. He had seen her watching him for the past two days, and she had done it in silence. He had underestimated how quickly she would pick up on one of his secrets.

"You don't look anything like my father." Charlie stated as a fact as the pair walked along the worn, destroyed road in another dusty, deserted town.

"We weren't twins, Charlie." He said, opening the door of an old chemist, seeing if had been cleaned out.

"I know that. But you don't have any similarities." She countered as they kept walking. "I have pictures of your parents..."

"Where did you get those from?"

"I took them from a photo album before we left our home. Mum said we wouldn't be back so I grabbed a few things." She explained. "Dad looks like your father, with your mother's nose. Danny even looks like her."

"Well, congratulations to Danny." Miles replied sarcastically, hoping she would drop the conversation. "Genetics isn't an exact science, Charlie. You don't look much like your dad either."

"No, but I look like my mother. Who do you look like?" She pushed.

Before he could reply a gunshot rang through the air, the bullet lodging in the side of the building just inches from Charlie's head. Miles grabbed her arm, pushing her in front of him as he looked over his shoulder.

Two militia riders bore down on them, guns raised.

"Run!" Miles yelled, pushing Charlie forwards as their enemy closed in on them.

Charlie bolted for the end of the street, ducking as she heard another gunshot. She was getting used to dodging things intent on killing her. Rounding the corner she spotted an old rail yard. Heading towards it she jumped the waist high fence, running over the rusting tracks towards the carriages.

Weaving between the broken down machinery Charlie realised she was on her own. She had lost Miles, but unfortunately not the fighter that had abandoned his horse and was following her on foot.

Ducking under one of the carriages she crawled as quietly as possible to the other end, watching the feet running past her, pounding the gravel. She waited a few moments, listening to the feet getting further away before getting to her feet.

A hand clamped over her mouth, another about her waist before she had even dusted off her hands, causing her to gasp. Immediately overcome with fear she struggled, fighting the hold he had on her.

"Stop" Miles voice in her ear halted her as he pulled her around the side of a carriage, her body tight against his, hidden in the shadow of the vehicle wall. His lips were so close to her ear she could hear every breath he made as they waited. Every curve of her body moulded perfectly against his as they listened to the footsteps that came together from both directions.

"Damn it to hell!" Yelled a voice, closer than they would have liked. "Do you know who that was?"

"It's just a couple heading through. They couldn't have gotten much so let's head back."

"That wasn't just any bloody couple. That's Miles Matherson" The guy sounded more afraid than angry at losing their targets.

"Shit!" Miles whispered. They had been hoping not to be recognised, more for these men's sake than their own. They couldn't leave a trace of their whereabouts.

Releasing Charlie, he ducked under the carriage, almost hidden behind the wheel. Knowing the two men would need a distraction, he stuck out his foot, knocking Charlie's legs out from under her.

Charlie cried out in pain as she landed hard on the gravel, her ears ringing. Opening her eyes she gasped at the sight of the two Militia offices coming around the carriage, moving to stand over her.

"Well well, what do we have here?" The two men were grinning as they looked down on her. "It looks like we're in for some fun." They sneered. Charlie backed up on all fours, looking under the carriage out of the corner of her eye, finding the space empty.

"Where you going sweetheart? Got tired of Matherson yet, the old guy not taking care of you properly? We'll show you a real good time!" They advanced on her, one of them taking off his jacket, dropping it on the ground.

"I don't think so, boys." Miles voice called out behind them. As they turned around a steel pole caught one of them across the head. He fell lifelessly across Charlie who tried and failed to get the dead body off her. The second guy put up more of a fight before he fell to the ground, the blade of Miles's sword pulling out of the gap between his ribs.

Miles rolled him under the train carriage before hauling the other one off Charlie and dumping his body with the first.

Charlie tried to wipe the blood from her skin, smudging it, before Miles held out a hand to help her up.

"Hey, you okay?" His hand pressed against the side of her head, causing her to wince at a spark of pain.

"I'm fine." She said, but as soon as she took a step her legs gave out under her. She collapsed like a puppet without her strings. Miles caught her before she hit the ground, lifting her up into his arms with ease, her head rolling back against his shoulder.

"Charlie?" He looked at her, worry on his face as he tried to gently shake her awake.

Moving quickly through the rail yard Miles made his way into a building that once resembled a furniture store. He laid her on one of the dust covered beds, turning her head to the side he ran his hands through a dark patch in her hair, feeling the blood and cut.

"Oh god Charlie? Charlie! Come on, wake up." Miles tore off his shirt, drenching it in water from the drink bottle and pressed it against the cut. "I...I'm...god Charlie come back to me."

Charlie moaned at the pressure against the side of her head. "You kicked me." She said her voice soft. Miles sighed in relief, smiling as her eyes opened.

"Yeah...sorry about that." He replied as he wiped the smeared blood from her face. "It was the first thing that came to mind."

"Okay, well, how about next time we wait until the second idea pops up and compare the two." She whispered as she closed her eyes.

"No no Charlie, open your eyes. Talk to me." Miles demanded urgently.

"I am talking to you." She replied, but obeyed him by opening her eyes and staring straight into his.

"Keep talking to me. I need you to stay awake and keep talking. You should be good at this." He joked.

"Ha ha." She stated dryly, but followed it with a smile. She looked up at Miles, his body leaning over hers so he could keep the pressure on the wound. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Anything you want." He replied, pulling the shirt away to add more water.

"Why don't you and my dad look alike?" Charlie asked, their last conversation floating into her mind.

Miles sighed, knowing he wasn't going to be able to get out of this conversation forever.

"You won't like the answer Charlie, so why ask?"

"Because I need to know." She said softly. "Because I'm sick of secrets, old ones, new one, regardless, I want to know the truth."

Miles was silent for a minute before looking Charlie in the eyes, "Ben and I look nothing alike because we weren't biological brothers."

Charlie placed her hand over his. "I thought so."

"Your Grandparents couldn't seem to get pregnant, so they adopted me. They met a young teenager; she had gotten knocked up and wanted to find a better home for her child than she could give. So they got me. Then without even trying they managed to get pregnant, and along came your Dad."

Charlie listened quietly, her fingers absently rubbing up and down his hand, comfortingly.

"Your dad and I were very different children, but our parents treated us equally. They never treated Ben any better than they did me. No one knew I was adopted."

"How did you know? Did they tell you?"

"No. One day, when I was about thirteen, a woman came to the house while i was home alone. She claimed to be my mother, tried to tell me she was there to make us a family again. I told her she was crazy. When I told my parents, well, the look in my mother's eyes was enough to know it was all true."

"Did you tell my dad?"

"Yeah, he knew. I was never very good at hiding anything from him. He said it never mattered, that we would always be brothers."

"Dad loved you. He never cared about anything as much as he did his family." Charlie said, tears in the corner of her eye.

"Yeah, not much ever managed to faze Ben. He didn't care how we came to be brothers just that we were."

"So this means you're not my Uncle." Charlie stated after a moment of silence.

"I'm sorry Charlie." He said, knowing what was going through her mind. "But I'm not going anywhere. I made you a promise, I am not gonna leave you."

"But there's nothing keeping you here. I'm not your responsibility..."

"You were never a responsibility, Charlie. I no more thought of you being my niece then than I do now. That doesn't mean I'm going to up and leave."

"Everyone leaves me. Mum, Dad, Maggie..." She turned away, hoping he didn't see how much it hurt her. She didn't want to admit it out loud but the thought of losing Miles hurt more than any other loss.

"Damn it Charlie, I swore I wouldn't leave you. Not being related to you won't change that. I'm not going anywhere!" He gripped her chin, forcing her to look at him, more roughly than intended. Their faces were so close, his eyes locked on hers.

"I hope so; I don't want to lose you." Charlie whispered.

"Oh hell." Miles stated before claiming her lips in a passionate kiss.

Charlie gasped, her lips parting under his, teasing him unintentionally. A growl came from him as he deepened the kiss. She was still for a moment, shocked at the feel of his tongue against hers, before she kissed him back.

One of his hands moved to the back of her neck, the other pressed against her side as hers moved up his arms, and across his naked chest, his skin hot under her hands, hard and muscled.

Their lips parted only long enough for them to breathe before they were joined again, sudden passion raging through them.

Charlie moaned as Miles moved his hand under her shirt, pressing against her lace covered breast, his fingertips running over the edge of the lace, against her bare skin.

Miles pulled away at the sound, having forgotten about the cut on her head. Their breaths deep and harsh as they stared at each other.

"Charlie, I..." He started but stopped, listening to something she couldn't hear.

"Miles, what is it?"

"Shit, we have to go, we've got company. Can you walk?" He asked, moving away, quickly tossing his shirt in one of their bags before putting on his jacket.

"I'll be fine." Charlie moved off the bed, her head spinning slightly. She wasn't sure if it was from the cut or the passion that ran through her.

Miles tossed both their bags and weapons over his shoulder before gripping her arm, leading the way out the back.


	2. Chapter 2

The pair had been walking for about three hours before they realised the sun was beginning to set. They found a small stream before setting up a campfire.

Neither had spoken since they had left the town. Charlie's head had stopped spinning once they had slowed down enough for her to get her breath back. She looked over at Miles several time, hoping he would say something, but he didn't.

She was about to hunt through their bags for food when she felt him sit beside her, his legs out behind her. The fire was roaring away, giving them enough light to see a few feet in either direction.

Miles gently ran his hand through her hair, parting it enough to check the damage from the cut.

"It doesn't look too bad, you won't need it stitched up." He stated as he ran a wet piece of materiel over it.

Charlie just nodded, unsure what to say.

"Charlie...I shouldn't have done...I shouldn't have kissed you." Miles started, uncomfortable.

"It doesn't matter." Charlie said, her feeling shattering, tears springing to her eyes. She looked away so he wouldn't see.

"It does matter. I don't want you to ever worry that I would take advantage of you like that. I...hell, I don't know." Miles seemed more frustrated that Charlie had ever seen him.

"You didn't take advantage of me." She argued.

"The hell I didn't." Miles stated angrily. "I got you hurt and then I kissed you when I should have been looking after you."

Charlie took a deep breath before speaking.

"I wanted you to kiss me." She said, boldly. "Ever before I figured out that you weren't my uncle. That's why I pushed the issue. I needed to know for sure."

"You hit your head Charlie; you don't know what you're saying." Miles said, his eyes looking away from her.

"I'm not a child Miles. I understand you don't want me, but I know what I feel and I can deal with it myself. I don't need you patronizing me." She stated defensively. "I kissed you back because it's what I wanted to do, no other reason."

Miles stared at her for a moment, his hand still against her hair. She looked a mess, her hair was dishevelled and her clothes torn and dirty. But the blush in her cheeks and the fire reflected in her eyes made her beauty outshine everything else.

"I'm not patronizing you Charlie. But I know if I kiss you again, I won't be able to stop." He whispered, his voice rough and deep so close to her ear, causing a shiver to run down her spine. "I kissed you. I wanted you then and there and I do now."

Charlie looked back into his eyes. She licked her lips before leaning in, pressing her lips against his.

Miles hand tightened slightly in her hair, the other at her waist, running over the skin displayed by her riding up shirt.

As she leant against his body her hands moved against his muscular form, one on his shoulder and the other on his thigh.

He kissed her back, gently at first, letting her have the control as he nipped at her bottom lip causing her to moan.

Breaking away, Charlie pushed Miles on his back on the soft, cooling grass. He still only wore his jacket, the shirt completely forgotten. She moved around to straddle his hips, running her hands over his abdomen and up his chest before leaning down to kiss him.

Miles hands went to her hips, sliding around to grip her ass to pull her tighter against him, her tight jeans fitting her like a second skin. He deepened the kiss as she took off her jacket, tossing it aside. Moaning against his lips Charlie thrust her hips feeling his hardness against her.

"Charlie." Miles growled, causing her to smile against his lips. She liked the way he said her name, like he was losing control.

Miles ran his hands up her back, pressing her firmly against his body, her breasts against his chest and her stomach against his.

They lay under the open sky, learning each other's body by touch until Miles couldn't wait any longer.

He moved them into a sitting position and grabbing the hem of her shirt pulled it off her. Revealing her pale body and black lace bra made her shiver.

She pushed his jacket down his arms, throwing it aside as he undid the buttons on her jeans. She rose up, allowing him to rid her of the pants as she unclipped her bra, tossing it aside.

"Oh hell." He moaned. Charlie stood before him, completely naked, smiling shyly.

Miles rid himself of his jeans, wrapping an arm around Charlie's waist and lowered her to the ground. He took control as he kissed her passionately. His hands covering her breasts rolling her nipples between his fingers. Her breasts were a perfect fit for his hands.

Charlie arched up into his hands as she ran hers through his hair. She had longed to run her hands through his dark hair, imagining it late at night when his back was to her as he slept.

They were so close she could feel the full length of his hard member pressing against her soft skin.

Moving lower Miles took one of her nipples between his teeth and nipped at it gently. Charlie moaned at the pleasure that ran through her. She raised her thigh to rub it against his hip, her nails running down his back and across his ass. She had never been so bold with anyone before.

"Charlie, this is your last chance to stop me." Miles moaned, knowing they were both ready.

"Please Miles. Please don't stop." Charlie begged. "I want you inside me."

Miles kissed her roughly, his mouth controlling and devouring hers as he gripped her thighs. She locked her ankles behind his back as he positioned himself at her tender opening.

He looked into her eyes as he slowly pushed into her tight body. Charlie bit her lip and cried out, his thick member stretching her as she tensed under him.

When he was fully sheathed inside her he held still, kissing her until he felt her buck against him.

"Please Miles, move." She moaned against his lips.

Miles raised himself above her, watching her face as he pulled out and then thrust back into her. Her head arched back in pleasure as he thrust in and out of her body, getting deeper and harder with each move.

"Charlie." Miles moaned against her neck, knowing neither of them would last long. They had both wanted it for too long.

Reaching between them he ran a finger over her clit, massaging it quickly by flicking it back and forth. Sparks of pleasure erupted inside her, the stars appearing behind her closed eyes.

Charlie screamed out his name as she climaxed, her body squeezing tightly around Miles who sped up his thrusts, pounding into her.

He kissed her hard as he came deep inside her, both of them shaking as they rode out their orgasms together.

Miles pulled out of Charlie before rolling onto his back, taking her with him. Her head against his chest with her hair splaying out over his glistening skin as they both tried to catch their breath.

"I love you Charlie." Miles whispered into her hair. "And I will always be here to tell you that."

"I love you too Miles." She replied as she slowly fell asleep in his arms.


End file.
